


All the Leaves are Brown.

by Gonesouth27



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonesouth27/pseuds/Gonesouth27
Summary: Summer is slowly turning into Fall .Greens are slowly turning into gold ,Lust is slowly turning into love ,The extraordinary is turning into ordinary .





	

All the leaves are brown and the sky is grey ,  
I've been for a walk on a winter's day ,  
I'd be safe and warm if I was in L.A,  
California dreamin' on such a winter's day .

The Mamas and The Papas .California Dreaming .

"You should go " As Mitchell said the words he knew he didn't mean them . "They need you " . The grip on his hand tightened but no words were spoken . Mitchell knew if Anders left the heart that had sat so cold, for such a long time would break . It had been easier before Anders appeared .A vampire could survive well enough without the comfort of love and be being loved in return .

They walked slowly in a renewed silence. Fall was Mitchells favourite time of year .The sun caused him problems and he had spent the summer hidden behind dark glasses or inside his house looking out at the world as they embraced summer's warmth. Now Mitchell blossomed ,the Vampire liked the chill of the evenings ,the smell of smoky bonfires being lit in the backyards and the warmth he got at night from Anders lying next to him .

"If I go will you be here when I get back ? " . Ander's looked to his Vampire .

"You know I can't promise that ". The hand that held his let go and buried themselves deep into the pockets on the blondes coat . "You know if they find me I have to move on " .

Again they fell into silence .The only sound that of the leaves beneath their feet. "Would you tell me where ? "

Mitchell halted to pull out his cigarettes , placing one in his mouth he flipped his lighter open , He inhaled deeply ,giving himself a moment to compose himself . "No ".

"Then this ,what we have now would be over ?." The blonde was walking ahead now ,head down ,hands still buried deep in his pockets. Mitchell wanted to pull him close ,feed on his warmth ,feel his lips pressed against his own .But this was his chance to save Andre's to free him from the dark and disturbing world that he had entered when he had fallen in love with Mitchell .

Anders walked ahead ,kicking out at the heaps of leaves littering the pavement and Mitchell walked slowly behind, he could already feel the ache from losing him .It would have been so easy to reach out to hold Anders to tell him what he needed to hear but that wasn't Mitchell's way If Ander's chose to stay then he had chosen freely ,knowing that loving a vampire was never going to be easy .

Ander's ran his hands along the white picket fence . Mitchell had landed this on him suddenly .The Vampire was there when Dawn had emailed telling him to come home and that although they wouldn't admit to it the family missed him .But going meant losing Mitchell and for the first time in years Anders remembered how it felt to be loved and love someone in return .

He smiled now at how they'd met .Anders had dived into some dingy bar on the wrong side of town desperate for a drink and Mitchell had been sat next to him . He remembered just how beautiful Mitchell had looked, he should have known the man was different , he had something otherworldly about him even then .

They had drank ,talked ,laughed and then fallen straight into bed .The sex ,how he would miss that sex .Their bodies had slotted together easily,like to parts of a missing puzzle, a puzzle that Anders thought it was impossible to solve . The first time Mitchell had bitten him Anders had thought it some kind of kink ,something weird that Michell got off on .  
But as the Vampire slowly sucked at the wound Anders felt everything intensify ,His cock was hard and it ached for some release ,his body a bundle of nerves he would have been frightened if it hasn't been so damn erotic .

"Anders " The blonde was pulled from his thoughts " Anders there's a coffee house just up the road ,I'm going to fetch coffee's , give you time to think ". Anders nodded and looked up at the Vampire, it was the first time they had locked eyes since this conversation had begun and Anders could see the genuine sadness and regret .

"Spiced Pumpkin latte " The brunette nodded and took off in the direction of the little cafe . Anders could have run then, just left and the Vampire wouldn't have been surprised Instead looking back over his shoulder he saw the blonde disappeared through the gates of the little church that sat neatly on the corner .It was one of those pretty churches ,The type with clapperboards and well-tended gardens ,and the Vampire couldn't help but think it was ironic that Anders had chosen a church in which to ponder his relationship with a Vampire .

The girl behind the counter smiled "Two spiced pumpkin Latte " nodding the girl began pouring the syrup "This was the first of the season , another reason why Michell loved Autumn so much . Taking the two hot drinks in his hands he headed back towards the church .He sipped at the comforting beverage , and he was instantly lost to the sweet taste of syrup and spices .The Vampire sat on the wall ,gently placing Ander's cup on the stonework and embracing his cup with both hands ,he waited for his god to reappear .

Mitchel wasn't sure how long he had sat there and it was only when he realised the light was fading and the drink next to him was cold that he became concerned . He was suddenly was aware of someone behind him and spun around only to be greeted by a frail looking old man ,he smiled kindly at the Vampire " Just locking up did you want to go in I'm happy to wait "

" I was waiting for someone I thought they were in there .The old man shook his head " No one in there I'm afraid " Mitchel's grief must have shown "Are you okay ? " The vampire nodded and collecting up the full and empty cup he started to wander towards home . Suddenly Autumn didn't seem quite so enchanting not without his God by his side .

"Dawn it's Andres " The woman practically screeched down the other end of the phone .

"Where the hell are you ?. We've been beside ourselves with worry " Anders flinched at the aggressive tone .

"I got delayed ".

" Delayed means a couple of hours ,Anders you've been gone three months ."

" Dawn listen please " There were a pause and Anders searched for the right words " Dawn I have met someone " a huff came from the other end of the phone.

"Some empty-headed blonde with legs up to her armpits no doubt " Anders had to laugh .

"you couldn't be more wrong "

"So what's so special about this one that's kept you from coming home ?" Where to begin ,how did he explain to an angry Dawn just what Mitchell was and how much he meant to the blonde .

"I love him Dawn " The other end of the phone was silent .

"Who is he ?" Dawn's voice was softer than before .

"He's name is Mitchell and I truly love him, Dawn I'm sorry ,I can't leave him ,I can't come home "

"Hey Anders its okay ,its okay ,listen does he love you "

"I think so .We have never really said it out loud ,but I'm sure he does "

"Why haven't you told him, Anders ? "

"I don't know ,maybe it's that I'm afraid " There was a sigh from the other end .

"Go home and tell him ,Anders , be an adult for just once and go and tell this "

"Mitchell ,his name is Mitchell "

"Well go home and tell this Mitchell that you love him , it is the only thing that's stopping me from demanding you take the next plane home okay "

"Thankyou I'll keep in touch I promise "

"You'd better "

Mitchell arrived back to the small apartment .He felt lost ,the world suddenly feeling empty .

"Hurry up I'm freezing here and I forgot my key ."

"Anders?"

"Who else did you expect ,now come on "Mitchell rummaged in his pocket pulling out the house key .

"I thought you'd gone " . Anders was quite .

"Just open the door okay ".

The boys moved through the door and Mitchel put the lamps on and bumped up the heating . "Mitchell " the brunette turned to see his blonde watching him .Anders made his way across the room and wrapped his arms around his Vampire . Mitchell was solid,he was warm ,he was his ."I'm not going anywhere Mitchell ,you're stuck with me ".

"I thought "

"Shush "Anders pressed a gentle kiss to the Vampires lips .He felt strong arms tighten their hold around him . At some point ,he would have to face the family but that could wait .

"I love you " Anders buried his head into the crook of Mitchell's neck ,inhaling the scent of his vampire .

Mitchell laughed it was deep and warm "What happened to you in that church ?" . Anders pulled back and studied his Vampire .

"It wasn't the church " Mitchell frowned "

"Then what was it"?"

"A whole diffent type of angel ".


End file.
